


Heart.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Series: Apple of my eye. [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cannibalism, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: It's no easy task to navigate relationships sea when your beloved is not even a demon.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Apple of my eye. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067435
Kudos: 75





	Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Op have no idea if this even counts as porn.

Young male looked so peaceful on the floor.  
Dry, cold air could give any living person goosebumps, but not affected demoness.  
Evelynn relaxed in cheap, IKEA armchair and drained her glass of wine in a very unladylike manner.  
Its barely tolerable taste was good enough to wash his fear from her tongue.  
Just by looking at the wound in his chest, one could notice he was, in fact, dead.  
All his ribs broken, sharp edges protruded through the skin, and Evelynn was happy she decided to wear boots.  
His chest made so amusing sounds when she crushed it.  
Flaps of purple skin crowned hole after his heart, tight muscle still warm in her hand.  
Warm, thick drops poured over her open palm.  
There was still dark enough for her to get out from a small flat without alarming anyone.  
  
Said organ landed on a dinner plate with a quiet _pop,_ before Siren presented it to Kai’sa.  
“ Eve.” Bokkie swallowed the last piece of peach. “What is it?”  
“ A heart.”  
Ahri unglued herself from paperwork to look, then snickered.  
“If you want to eat it, at least share with me.”  
Diva took a place on a barstool.  
“It’s not for you Gumiho, I took it for my Akali.”  
Soft, furry ears went down a little.  
“ I don’t think humans are eating other humans, Eve.”  
A sudden realisation struck Kai’sa like a lightning.  
“ Wait, its a human heart?”  
“ Naturally, darling. This boy was so young, so handsome. Is it bad if I want to share my meal with the person I care for?”  
Bokkie sat on the kitchen island, slightly deflated.  
How she can explain to Evelynn all disadvantages of feeding her crush with parts of other humans?  
She could give a prolonged lecture, about how disgusting her behaviour was, scold her under the pretence of morality. A human morality that was not applicable in the case of Evelynn.  
Because Evelynn was a _demon._ _  
_“ I really don’t think Kali will enjoy a piece of some random dude. Cannibalism can be a source of moral issues.”  
Diva was not pleased, of course, she wasn’t. But she had respect for good arguments.  
“ You are right Bokkie. Foxy, if you still want…”  
Ahri arrived at the kitchen counter in record speed.  
“ You are the best Eve!”  
Pan landed on the stove.  
Kai’sa barely had time to recognize vegetable which found its way into Gumiho’s hand.  
“ No, Ahri, put this back, onions are bad for your tummy!”  
“ Listen to Bokkie, Darling”  
Unhappy Fox placed vegetable back in a basket under one of the cabinets.  
“ I know, it is just so tempting.”  
Kai’sa moved to the sofa, ready to read a few chapters of some book.  
She wanted to avoid doing anything with a human organ. But she also wanted to save Ahri from health problems. Therefore she suggested:  
“ Just spice it, maybe?”  
Eve decided to satisfy herself with coffee. Softly shuffling around, she prepared an elegant porcelain cup and turned the coffee machine on.   
" Coffee, anyone?" After receiving negative responses, she continued. " I'm back at square one. I must admit, casual dating is something different than a serious relationship. How to make sure Akali knows about the strength of my feelings for her?"   
Fox’s ears twitched.   
" Last time I was in a serious relationship, the guy presented to me two hundred cows."  
" Wait, Martin? It was before the first World War. "  
Earthy aroma filled the air, mingling with the smell of fried meat and herbs.   
Siren took the warm cup into her hand, just to catch a place next to Kai'sa.   
" Kai, Kai!" Gumiho pointed a fork at the said girl, spreading drops of oil over the marble floor. " You are smart, and you are a human. What do you think?"  
Pages of the book rustled quietly.  
" Akali don't see gifts as a necessity, so just… Be there for her, you know, focus on her, Eve. Let your actions speak."   
Those were the words of wisdom, and Demoness took them to her heart. 

Signing of autographs was the least enjoyable thing in Akali's eyes.   
She knew she was obligated to smile, but sitting in one place and repetitive motions were getting on her nerves.   
And the conference centre was horribly overheated.   
It took all of her willpower to not look at the clock.  
But this guy made her wanna run.  
He was just _too_ friendly. Ogled her in an unsettling manner and tried to be touchy. Showered her in praise.  
A delicate touch of lasher around her ankle was comforting.  
Evelynn found a short break in her line of fans as an opportunity to signal bodyguard, and in next minute creepy male was escorted away, yet she wished she could take care of him herself.  
For the rest of the fan meeting, she was boiling with anger, not breaking facade only to keep Akali calm.  
And they hold hands to the very exit of the building.  
Breath of fresh air gave Akali greatest joy, unused muscles singing peons of needles and pain with every step she took.   
She almost ran to Evelynn's car, Demoness already there.  
" Love, let me open door for you. "   
"Thanks, Eve"   
Small kiss got stolen from Rogue before Ahri and Kai'sa suited themselves in rear seats. 

Journey to the hotel was fast.   
Eve decided to stop the car by the entrance.   
One sight in the back was more than enough.   
" Would you two be kind and go without me and Akali?"   
As soon as Diva and Rogue remained alone, the former started an engine and accelerated. Soon, they were going out of the city, eating high portions of the road with neck-breaking speed.  
Eve parked in a place with an open view and opened the roof of her car.   
So far from civilisation, they could enjoy the stars. Diva reached to her glove compartment and took out a big cashmere scarf, wrapping it around her Rogue.  
Akali wasted no time, lacing their fingers, peppering kisses on Evelynn's palm.   
" It's so cool. Thank you, I needed it."   
" You were so unhappy before."  
" Yeah. You know, I'm not sitting type."  
Metal claws cut straight into a hairband, tresses of heavy balayaged hair fell in a swift motion.   
"Do you want me to find him? You can watch me kill him slowly."   
Akali was surprised, truly. Couldn't wrap her mind about reasoning.   
" But Eve, why?"   
She got tangled in hands and lashers; There was nothing soft or romantic in a kiss. Every press of lips was meant to conquer, bites brutal, tongue demanding. Pure statement of power.   
When Evelynn spoke, Akali's jaw was locked hostage in her claws.   
" I'm a jealous creature. They are not even worthy to look at you."  
"But you are not jealous of Kai or Foxy. What's different?"   
Demoness showed a full smile, fangs included.   
" They just know you are mine." 

Akali got the door of her hotel room closed, only to get pinned to the thin wood by lashers and not completely physical body. 

Loose sweatpants hastily shredded, fabric in cheap around her on the floor. Laquered surface took in warmth of her cheek.   
" I wanted to do this in the elevator, you know? See you spread over, so wonderful. I could watch us in the mirror."  
Rogue reached out, took one of the lashers in her hand and placed a kiss on a soft surface.   
" Wardrobe has one, check it out."   
Demoness revealed big mirror, hidden behind sliding panel. Rogue took a free moment to disrobe completely, then sat on the bed; her girlfriend was rather hard to spot in pitching darkness, black silhouette seemed to blend seamlessly into the room.   
She could notice a pair of golden eyes, so very focused on her.   
Evelynn slowly took corporeal form. Divine body unleashed in naked glory of pale skin.   
One slide on soft covers later, there was a warm, wonderful, human girl in her arms.   
Akali wasted no time, flipping them, ready to make Demoness sing.   
Taking her time was like playing with fire, and risking burns made her hot.   
Somewhere between kisses and nibs on Evelynn's ribs, clawed hand forced her head low.   
" My patience is thin, darling."   
They had a rich collection of various toys, but Akali loved to take care of her _goddess_ only with fingers and lips.   
And when Evelynn screamed her lungs out in the pillow moments later, she knew that every second of hard work was worth it.   
" Want one more?"   
" Oh, no, it's your turn now."   
Slim hands helped Kali to kneel.   
Thanks to the mirror she could look at herself, cocooned in a safe embrace.   
Left lasher caressed her chest, and it was warm, smooth and smelled like heavy flower perfume.  
“ I dreamed of nothing else the whole day, my dear Rogue. You know I will make you come many times, yes?  
She knew.  
And she wanted it _so_ much.  
  


Ahri tended to overwork. Missing meals, falling asleep with face in the papers, forgetting to drink anything except coffee.   
And Kai'sa hated to watch how her friend drowns in paperwork. So there they were, sitting in the hotel room, reading documents and reviewing potentially profitable options.   
Until the moment they heard screaming from the neighbourhood suite.  
"Oh, they are doing this again" Bokkie was about to stand up, ready to give lovebirds earful, but meek hand took hold on her forearm.   
" No, stay, you will only irritate Evelynn."   
So she did.   
"How you manage to sleep with them next to your bedroom when we are home?"  
" I'm used to it after centuries of knowing Eve."  
Kai'sa wanted to say something, but sounds of slaps and cries distracted her.   
She went back to the latest document for long enough to gather herself.  
"So, you sure Evelynn is not killing Akali?"  
" Yes. Don't worry Bokkie, please." The soft tip touched a muscled shoulder. " You can pet my tail if you want."   
Long fingers brushed within puffy fur. It was tempting to put her face in silky strands.  
“It’s wonderful. Thank you Foxy.”  
“You can touch me whenever you like.”  
Kaisa rarely blushed.  
This time, even her void symbiote chirped song of adoration.   
Ahri ogled her with glassy eyes; suddenly, nine tails fanned around gumiho, some crystal, others soft.   
Bokkie stepped back. She had a crush on their leader from so long, and of course, feeling needed to slip through her protective walls in the worst moment possible.   
"Uh… Ahri please don't hate me."   
" But I like you too." Gumiho got up, closing the distance between her and Kai'sa. "And let me take you on a date? Please? Please?"   
Void symbiote prodded on its host skin like it was pushing her to answer.   
" Yes, of course, I will go out with you. Maybe tomorrow, after the press conference?"   
Ahri nodded, words unable to escape constricted throat.

This night Kai’sa was sleepless. Symbiote whistled her excitement. It had no understanding of higher motives or reasons behind her feelings, but it tried to take care of her in its own, odd way. She still remembered its reaction when it noticed predators in Ahri and Evelynn, was ready to fight and was acting suspicious for a long time.  
They almost disagreed, one could say.  
Bokkie decided to get out of bed and take care of her beauty. One longing gaze on the clock was more than enough to convince her.  
She should.  
She has a date today.


End file.
